


姜维无惨

by Lucere_Aeresta



Category: Chinese History RPF, 三国
Genre: M/M, 原创人物 - Freeform, 慎入, 无惨
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:02:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22644574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucere_Aeresta/pseuds/Lucere_Aeresta
Summary: 福利or雷，请自行取用或者丢弃。
Relationships: ALL姜维, 张翼/姜维, 邓艾/姜维
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	姜维无惨

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [端有恨](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20091943) by [yrko69](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yrko69/pseuds/yrko69). 



被押进魏国大营时天已近黄昏，被捆绑着的姜维身后二人推推搡搡迫他进邓艾寝帐之前，他的眼前是一抹如血残阳。那血色在视线瞬间转暗的一刻，牢牢印在他的脑海里。

“姜将军，姜维。”邓艾半裸着上身，悠闲踱至姜维眼前，用手轻轻挑了他的下巴，挥手让押送的军卒退下，“别来无恙。”

姜维没说话，脸上的表情都没有一丝变化，他的眼神迅速扫过榻边小几上几样一看便知道是做什么用的物品，加上邓艾健硕肌肉裸露眼前，帐内充满了莫名的淫靡气氛。邓艾要做什么，看起来已经很清楚了。

“早听西蜀降卒说，姜维乃是以色侍君之人，如今一见……倒还有几分可信，哈哈！”

一边说着，邓艾一脚踢在姜维腿窝处。姜维扑通一声跪在地上，本意破烂的衣物被一把扯住，嘶啦一声扯开大半。

姜维偷偷咬了咬牙，早知如此，当时被万箭所指的时候他就应该拼死一搏。然而心里总还有几分求生的希望——季汉朝内，假降敌人再寻时机逃回者已有数人，也是想到寻机逃生，姜维才没有临阵战死；就算不能逃生，寻个机会杀他们一两人也好，若是能除了邓艾，便是死也值了。

思绪及此，姜维气定神闲地看了看满脸诡异笑容的邓艾，微微一笑。

“反正我已经在邓将军手里，生死都是你说了算，若是我肯让你过瘾，是否就可以饶我一命？”

“哈哈，想不到掌西蜀最高军权之人，原来是个贪生怕死之徒。”邓艾继续挑着他的下巴，自己解开了裤子。

“就让我用嘴替将军舒服一次好了。”姜维微微探出舌尖，看着邓艾下身挺起的厥物，不自觉地，两颗尖尖的犬齿也露在外面。

邓艾的笑容被他无意识流露出的杀气打断了，他猛地弯腰，一把掐住姜维的两颊迫使他张开嘴，然后将地上扯碎的衣服碎片团成一团，塞住了他的嘴。

散发着腥味的阳物贴上脸颊，滚热的来回蹭着，邓艾冷笑低头看他。

“我知道你打的什么主意，想都别想。”

他摇晃着那粗大之物拍打姜维的脸，一只脚抬起来，重重地踩住了姜维的下体。姜维疼得一皱眉，不自觉地往后躲了躲。邓艾玩弄够了，丢开塞口之物，一把扯住他脖子上的绳子，推他趴在榻上。

“你屡次出兵骚扰我大魏边境，掠夺财物人口，杀我士卒，今天我杀你都不解气。”邓艾说着，把自己的男根顶在姜维的后穴处，“我要让你受尽侮辱而死，死后连你的尸体都要被人奸污！”

“想不到邓将军军中还有人有如此癖好，真当刮目相看。”姜维反唇相讥。

话音未落，邓艾抄起马鞭，狠狠地抽在姜维的脊背上，同时用力一顶——然而入口处干涩，姜维又将其收得紧紧，邓艾试了几次都未能成功，火气更大，一巴掌在他的屁股上拍出一个红手印。

“你这烂穴已经不知道被你家主子插了多少遍，就不肯给我插？快点让我进去，不然有你的苦头吃。”一边说着，他一边吐了几口唾沫，抹在自己的巨物上，然后用手指强行撑开姜维的身体。

“唔……”被强行插入的瞬间姜维哼了一声，不过很快就平稳了呼吸，轻轻一笑，“看起来挺吓人，其实也没多大嘛。”

“你……”邓艾恨恨用力顶入深处，然后猛地抽出，再迅速顶入，如此十几下，肠壁内愈发有了湿意，抽送起来更顺当。

姜维一声不吭任邓艾如何折腾，身体动都不动一下，也不呻吟喊叫，只是闭眼默默承受着。偶尔那巨物摩擦过敏感一处，他才稍稍有些反应，但完全不会表露出来。

邓艾全然不管姜维毫无回应的行为，用尽全身的力气，仿佛要把身下之人捅穿一样卖力。

“邓将军，”就在邓艾渐入佳境之时，忽然有人进入帐内，报道，“探马来报，三十里外……呃……”

和来人四目相对，邓艾有些尴尬，来人看到眼前场景更是张口结舌，下面的话生生咽了回去。

“……你接着说。”

“唔，三十里外发现蜀军，请……”

“他们必然是来救姜维的，让左营守将带兵迎击。蜀军新败，应该不会有什么大碍。”被打断的邓艾有几分不快，但此人是他信任的心腹，入账从不请示，被他看到了，倒也没办法。

“是……”那人说着话，目不转睛地盯着被邓艾玩弄的姜维。

姜维也看着他，只觉得有几分眼熟，听他的口音，也是乡音，只觉得好像认识这人。

“邓将军，我可以和姜维说几句话吗？”

“你先去传令，回来再说。”

“是。”

那人回来之前，邓艾已经把自己的阳精注入了姜维体内，然后还不依不饶地在入口处磨蹭。

“待会我再干你一次，把你干到和女人一样怀上我的孩子为止。”邓艾扯着姜维的头发，得意地说道。

“你要是能让我怀上，我就给你生个小结巴。”姜维冷笑道，“不过没想到邓将军虽然在朝堂上口讷，在军中倒还算说得几句整话，不然我简直要怀疑你如何指挥军队。”

“你……你……”邓艾气得几乎又要结巴起来，恨恨一咬牙，抄起榻边一个粗大的铜祖，贯入姜维体内。

正在此时刚才那人回到了帐中，向邓艾汇报了几句后，走向姜维。

“你还记得我吗？”

姜维抬眼看了他一下，“面善。”

“仅此而已？”

“听你说话，是天水冀县人？”

“你果然不记得我了？”那人语气十分失望，一把捏住姜维的脸颊，把他从跪伏的姿势拉起来，迫使他看着自己。

“你好好看看！”

“抱歉，不记得了。”

那人狠狠给了姜维一个耳光。

“我程义也曾对你一片真心，没想到你连我的名字都不记得。”

说到这个名字，姜维才恍惚有了点印象。自己弱冠之前，县里有几个年轻人一起读书玩耍，其中就有此人，比自己年少几岁。其实姜维与他并不算十分熟悉，但程义一直对姜维心有爱慕，甚至对他表白过一次。不过姜维对此人全无兴趣，便拒绝了他。此后姜维出仕，便再未见到此人，没想到今日居然在此等境地中重逢。

“没想到，居然是故人。”邓艾笑道，“原来你们之间还有这层关系，不如一起来玩玩？”

“那就多谢邓将军了。”程义也不客气，一拱手之后，把姜维按在地上，掰开两腿，拔出铜祖；自己也不脱衣服，只是胡乱扯开下裳，掏出那已经急不可耐的物事。

“几十年前你不屑与我为伍，想不到如今会被我如此对待吧？”程义一边操弄一边得意地说道，“伯约身体里还真舒服，难怪你们那里的伪帝对你有兴趣，这样的小骚货，理应给人享受。”

“就是，败军之将，当什么将军，乖乖脱了裤子给胜者上才是正道。”邓艾附和道。

“这么说来邓将军败在我手下那几次，怎么没有来找我让我玩玩？”姜维懒洋洋地回答，那语调不像是他在被人侵入，反而像是在得胜而归的酒宴上轻慢敌方降将。

程义一把掐住姜维的脖子，掐得他挣扎不止，身下愈发用力，姜维在窒息中才勉强发出一丝呻吟和哽咽。

“不许对邓将军无礼！”

“咳咳……就好像你们这禽兽行为就是礼仪廉耻俱全一般……”姜维好不容易摆脱了那铁钳一般的手，咳喘着回答道。

程义没说话，用指甲掐住姜维的乳头，一掐一拧，疼得姜维倒吸一口凉气。

“还有更好玩的。”邓艾说着站起身来，找出一根粗大的用来缝补帐篷的针，又翻出一个小铁环，走向姜维。

姜维的下体被无情贯穿，而一边的乳头被邓艾掐住，姜维预感到了邓艾要做的事情，咬紧了牙关。

“给你留点记号如何？”

姜维没说话，钢针尖已经刺入那敏感的部位，下身的刺激和胸口的疼痛让他皱起眉头来，但是钢针还在毫不留情地一点点贯穿了那肉红色的小小尖端，随着鲜血，比钢针更粗的铁环也被挤入伤口中。

“唔……”姜维轻哼一声，又咬住牙关。邓艾捏合了铁环，用力扯了一下。

“可喜欢这样？”

姜维喘着粗气，没有理会邓艾。程义已经开始低声呻吟，不过姜维对他完全没有兴趣，反而闭上眼，一副听天由命的样子。

“待我再给你找一个……”

看邓艾转过身去，而程义刚刚释放，双腿发软地靠在一旁，姜维微微一笑。

正是时候。

他忽然一跃而起，捆绑着手的绳子不知什么时候松开了，他就地一滚，伸手去夺挂在一旁的短刀。

邓艾听了声音不对，猛回头挡开姜维几乎要抓到短刀的手，然而却未预料姜维地上捡起自己扔下的剑。一旁的程义也挣扎而起，拿了兵刃指向姜维，姜维缓步退到角落里，警惕地看着面前的二人。

邓艾看了一眼刚才姜维躺着的地方——那里有一块凸起的石头，上面有被磨过的痕迹和一点血迹，邓艾再看看姜维手腕上的伤，冷冷一笑。

“你以为你跑的出去？”

姜维没说话，他的思维在飞速运转着，是砍开营帐逃出去，还是直接和邓艾拼一个同归于尽。然而还未等他找到出手的时机，邓艾已经大喊了一声：“来人！”

看来邓艾也不想隐瞒自己这点龌龊的行为了。姜维看着呼啦啦进来的一群将校，眯起眼睛。

一支飞弩射在手背上，姜维的剑掉落在地。几人迅速扑上来制服了姜维，把他按在地上。

邓艾一步上前，抄起马鞭对着姜维没头没脑地抽下去，姜维一声不吭，只是沉默地承受着；直到他的上身鞭痕累累，邓艾才扔下马鞭。

“既然大家都来了，就不能白来。”邓艾冷哼道，“把他捆在榻上，随便各位享用！”

粗绳对于姜维这样危险的人物来说也已经靠不住，几条铁链此时把挣扎不得的姜维牢牢捆在榻上，锁着他的手腕、胸口和腰肢，甚至有一条穿过乳头上的铁环，沾满尚未干透的血迹。

他的两条腿被绳子捆着，小腿和大腿绑在一起，被大大分开捆在两边，露出无力抵御侵入的穴口。屋内十几位将校亲兵围着这位受困的将军，轮番侵犯着这位给他们带来无数战争的仇敌。

有的人尚能耐着性子等待，有些急不可耐的人已经凑了上去，把自己的欲望贴在姜维的身体上，一边用手来回抚慰，一边在那伤痕累累的身体上摩擦。

“这样干弄有什么意思？”邓艾抄起短刀，“给你们点润滑。”说着他的刀锋斜斜划过姜维的身体，从左肩往下，一直到右肋骨，划出一个不深不浅的口子，鲜血涌了出来，染红了那些硕大的男性之物。

“嘿，这个有趣。”有些人咧着嘴一脸淫笑，把自己的阳物塞到姜维手心里，想让他替自己用手舒服舒服。姜维却不动声色地把指甲狠狠嵌入，疼得那人惨叫一声，捂着下体蹲在地上喘息不止。

红了眼的大家没空理会那人，都一个劲地往前挤，抢着来玩弄无力反抗的姜维。姜维的脸色苍白，但是眼神仍旧犀利，仿佛有钢刀在内，用那凌厉的尖端指着邓艾。

邓艾被盯着看得有些不快，上前一步，狠狠地打了姜维一拳。

“给我使劲干，让他跟婊子一样浪叫出来。”邓艾命令道。

“要看他浪叫的话……”正在弄着的将军抽出身来，取过刚刚扔下的铜祖，找了个角度插了进去，一边来回抽弄，一边看着姜维的表情。

一直面无表情的姜维，被碰到那一处的时候，身体也稍稍有些反应，很快就被发现了弱点，铜祖便对着那一点猛攻，姜维很快气喘不匀，男根也有了反应。

“唔……啊……”

“哈，一直装得玉洁冰清一般，原来也这么淫荡，你看，这里都有了反应了！”程义笑着捏了捏姜维硬起来的物事。

“费了这么大劲才让我有点反应，也辛苦你们了。”姜维从牙缝里挤出一句。

“把他给我干射出来。”

“恭敬不如从命。”姜维冷笑道。

没多久在强烈的抽送之下，姜维喘息着，颤抖着身子，白浊的液体从前端流了满腹。有几个人也因为刚才的享受和视觉的刺激，把自己的体液撒到姜维身上。

“你们可真浪费，都弄到他身子里去，让他给我们生孩子！”

帐内爆发出一阵猥亵的哄笑，有人接着侮辱道：“等他身怀六甲，把他绑着给西蜀那个伪帝看看，看自己的枕边之臣是怎么当别国玩物的！”

姜维刚刚出了精，本就有些疲惫，索性闭眼不说话，随他们说什么去。下身 已经被频繁的插入搞得有些麻木，不知不觉间他居然小憩了一下。

然而这样的休息并未持续多久，就被一阵火辣辣的鞭打所打断了。

“你他妈的竟然敢睡觉！”邓艾一鞭子抽下去，姜维的胸口上就留下一道血痕，“给叫出声来，快点！”

“惭愧，我不擅长这个，还请邓将军指点。”姜维一咧嘴。

又一鞭子抽下来，鞭梢在他脸上留下一道红痕。姜维笑的更加肆无忌惮起来，邓艾因为生气而扭曲的脸让他忘了疼痛和屈辱，反而愈发享受起这样的反击来。

邓艾刚想再说什么，忽然帐外有人喊有事来报。邓艾看了屋内众人一眼，披上衣服出了帐门。

“姜维，来试试这个如何？”程义托着再次硬起来的下体，把它凑近了姜维的脸。

姜维牵了牵嘴角，一副顺从的样子张开嘴，探出舌头，仿佛很是期待的样子接纳了插入口中的阳物。

“你既然连皇帝都能服侍，嘴上功夫应该不错吧，好好舔，哈……”

笑声还未结束便成了惨叫，姜维下颌有力，这用尽全力的一咬显然比他预想的效果还要好——整个顶端都被他咬下来含在了嘴里，而断掉少半截男根的程义脸色惨白地倒在了地上。帐内顿时慌作一团，甚至有人拔出剑来，指着姜维。

听到帐内乱声，邓艾才匆匆冲回帐内。

“怎么了！”

“程将军……他……”

即使邓艾在军中口吃还算清楚，此时看着满嘴是血，冷笑不止的姜维，也犯了结巴病：“你……这、这是……快、快把他送、送去军医那里！”

两个亲兵用衣服盖了程义，手忙脚乱把他抬了出去，即使如此那一块地方也很快晕开一片血迹。

“姜维，你……你以为我、我不敢杀你吗！”邓艾也拔出刀来怒气冲冲地指着姜维。

姜维悠闲自得地把口中那半截东西吐到一边，啐了一口血沫。

“悉听尊便。不过我觉得邓将军如果不来享受一下我的口活，实在有点可惜。”

话音刚落，长刀直直刺入姜维左肩，刺入一半，带着飞溅的血花拔出，鲜血溅了姜维一脸。虽未伤及要害，看起来也形状凄惨。

“你知道刚才来报何事？”姜维的血让邓艾稍稍平静了一些，铁青着脸说，“蜀军来救你的一队人马，已经被我军击败，如今正在溃退。你今日必死无疑！”

姜维沾满血的嘴唇上露出一个若有似无的笑容，然后闭了眼，把头扭向一边。

“不过这么杀了你就太便宜了，来人！”邓艾吼道，“反正蜀军已经撤退，我军无须担忧，把所有将军将校都叫进来，让他彻底尝尝什么叫生不如死！”

帐内涌进越来越多的人，魏军已经化身恶魔——不仅残酷，而且淫猥，轮流用姜维的身体发泄自己的欲望，有些人还未来得及泄身，便被另一个人推开，再次进入。而急不可耐的一个个便把精液抛洒在姜维的身上。很快大家都得到了满足，仍旧有人继续把阳物往他无法合拢的入口处蹭。

“都玩够了吗？”邓艾大声说道，上前一步站在姜维面前，冷笑着俯下身去，“如果玩够了，我就把这颗头斩下来，献给陛下报功。”

姜维心里一沉，他受辱许久，绝不是为了这样的结果。其实从邓艾说蜀军已退的时候，他就明白张翼等人绝不会抛下自己不管。几乎是十分确认——虽然没有任何证明——汉军会来救他，现在还不能死。

“可惜这好看的人，虽然年纪不轻了，但还算有风韵……不能继续给我享受，倒有点遗憾。”邓艾诡秘地笑着，俯下身，迅速而轻快地吻了姜维的唇。

他抬起头来，姜维却抬头追了上去，并不是要咬他，而是把舌尖探入他的唇间。

邓艾一愣，姜维却笑着回吻了他，舌头灵活地探入翻搅，嘴唇充满技巧地吸吮邓艾的双唇。很快邓艾被吻得有了感觉，也情不自禁地附身，用力回应着姜维的挑逗，把他的舌卷入自己口中玩弄。

一边亲吻，邓艾把再次昂扬起来的欲望没入姜维的身体，缓慢而有力地抽送起来，毫无暴力。这竟不再是胜利者对俘虏的侮辱，而更像是新情人之间激烈而谨慎的情事。

“别这样，我还没玩够呢。”姜维松口，在邓艾耳边小声地说，“你手下们的技术，不怎么样啊，就只有这些而已？”

“死到临头，你还想这些。”

“死到临头，还不让我满意一次？”

邓艾大笑，又是一阵疯狂的进攻，姜维的头微微后仰，脸上竟然露出快意的表情来。

“再去叫来更多的人。”邓艾命令道，“就把他活活玩死为止。”

很短的时间内这件事成了军营里公开的秘密，凡是有此爱好者都跃跃欲试地想要玩弄一下蜀汉的大将军，魏军营中竟然开始有些混乱起来，开始这荒唐的狂欢。

东天已经隐约现出熹微的晨光，然而神智都有些不清楚的姜维已经分辨不出时间，在他看来这一夜永无止境，虽然他心里还期待着黎明的降临。疼痛和流血的感觉，以及被人插入抽送的感觉都混合在一起，浑身不住地颤抖，无法自控。

意识朦胧中，邓艾把一个粗大的东西插入了他的体内，但那东西又不是实心的，似乎中空，撑开那甬道，又紧紧咬住穴口的肌肉，他觉得不适，想要把它顶出去，但是只要用力就会疼痛难忍。

“别费力气了，这东西只能小心取出，用蛮力的话……可是要废掉的。”邓艾说着，解开了一条铁链，“不过也没关系，反正你马上就要死了。来人，把他的铁链取下来，就这样拖出去，在全营示众以后斩首。”

姜维觉得意识模糊，很多人在身边转来转去，也不知道在干什么，然后他听到混乱的喊叫声，匆忙的脚步声，甚至鼓声和号角，还有呐喊。他以为那是处刑的前奏，无奈地轻轻叹了口气，失血和一夜的凌虐让他即使睁开眼，也只能看到模糊的光影。不知怎么，他觉得自己看到了张翼那俊秀的脸。

听说人死前会不自觉地想到心中挂念之人，没想到自己想到的居然是他——也难怪，之前看似游戏的相处当中，不自觉地竟然生发出真实的爱意，他以为自己可以淡然处之，但是真的到了生命的终结，却又会忍不住开始依依不舍。

“伯恭，永别了……”他轻声说。

“大将军受伤太重，已经神志不清了么？”清晰的回答伴随着刀砍向铁链的清脆声音，同时腿上的绳子被隔开了，两腿无力地张开来，酸痛难忍。姜维这才觉得事情并不是自己想的这样，强挣扎睁开眼，看到面前张翼手里举着刀，劈开了束缚他的最后一根铁链。

此时他已经基本清醒过来，张翼在他身上扫来扫去的担忧目光让他心里稍稍感到一丝尴尬——毕竟自己身上满是白浊的液体，混着血迹，自己的和别人的，下面的穴口还被撑开，这样子实在不适合被人看到。

不过旋即他就轻松下来，庆幸进来的是张翼而不是别人。至少如果是他的话，还可以放心的下。

“伯约，你嘴上的血是怎么回事？”张翼终于弄开了铁链，把它丢到一边，皱着眉头看着姜维。

姜维往一旁努努嘴——那被咬下来的半截血淋淋的阳具还在脖子边上。

“这是什……呃……”张翼的眉头愈发紧蹙，尤其是明显意识到那是什么之后，皱得成一个疙瘩，厌恶地偏了偏脸，一把拉起了姜维。

“能走吗？”

“大概行。魏军那些人……”

“我们偷袭的时间正巧在他们最不合适出战的时候，现在他们乱成一团，正是逃走的好时机。”

“我们这就走。”姜维点头。

张翼随手在地上的尸体旁边捡起一件衣服，把姜维裹起来，胡乱系了带子让他不至于赤身露体。姜维被张翼搀扶着，两人走出营帐。

魏营中到处起火，乱成一团，张翼牵过两匹马，扶着姜维上了其中一匹。

虽然有衣物垫在鞍上，但体内的东西还未取出，被马匹一震，疼痛和已经迟钝的一点点刺激感同时袭来，姜维忍不住哼了一声。

“怎么了？”

“唔，我这里还留着点邓艾给我的纪念物……算了，回去再说。”

“不能取出来吗？”张翼大概也明白了怎么回事。

“不行，不能用蛮力，不然后果不堪设想。就暂且这样回去好了。”

张翼叹了口气，点点头。

“你的伤……”

“不要紧，皮肉伤而已。”

“真庆幸我没来晚。”

“正是时候，再晚一点我就要被斩首示众了。”姜维笑笑，“不过我知道你舍不得抛下我不管。”

“这时候反而多话！”张翼嘟哝了一声，催马前行。

姜维也一抖缰绳，正在这时他看见邓艾裹着凌乱的衣衫，未着甲胄，拿着一柄长刀在不远处狼狈地左突右杀，他冷冷一笑，喊了邓艾的名字。

邓艾听有人喊他，猛一抬头见姜维欲逃，赶忙快步追上来，却只看到姜维鄙夷的一瞥，扔下一句“多谢招待，来日必当奉还”，便飞马随张翼绝尘而去。

马上颠簸，姜维虽然将衣物塞在胯下，但赤裸的腿还是难免和马鞍有所接触，而此时的他又不能够放心地坐于马鞍上，只能用两腿撑着，勉强忍痛前行——那置于体内的东西若顶在马鞍上，更是疼痛难忍，而且一旦弄不好，也许就会伤到里面。这可不是闹着玩的。

因为穴口无法闭合，之前那些人射入体内的浊液也开始流出，一开始在袍子上晕开一点，之后随着颠簸，马鞍上也淋漓洒上了一点。

张翼也注意到了姜维的不自在，侧过头看了看，看到那些阳精流在姜维腿上和马鞍上的时候，脸红了几分，赶紧催马快行几步。

姜维脸色很差，却笑得有些开心：“伯恭倒不好意思了。”

“一群禽兽。”

“是啊，一群禽兽，之后定要宰杀了他们，寝皮食肉。”姜维眼中怒意和恨意交杂，旋即又有几分不屑地冷笑，“不过也多亏了这群禽兽得意忘形，我才得逃出一命。”

“你的伤要紧吗？”

“皮肉伤，没什么大碍。”姜维摸了一把肩膀上的伤口，已经不流血了。

“这次之事，恐怕魏军那边很快就会传扬出去，到时候恐怕对大将军不利。”张翼道。姜维看不清他的脸，但是从他的叹息来看，应当是相当忧虑。

“若换了是我因为得意忘形羞辱地将却让他逃了，我断然不会声张。不说脸面何在，就算上面问责下来，也担待不起。”

张翼苦笑，回头看了姜维一眼：“真不知道该说伯约好手段还是什么——不但主上被你劝服，连敌军都因为贪恋美色犯下大错。”

被张翼如此一说，姜维倒有些哭笑不得起来。然而后面退回的汉军逐渐近了，为了不让自家军队看到如此窘况，姜维也没有心思和张翼斗嘴，只快马加鞭，有意拉开距离，率先赶回营内。

看到大将军归来，也算是惨败以后对于全军将士的一些安慰。至少比在战场上折损主将好得多。张翼搀扶着姜维，说他受了伤需要马上治疗，不能和将士们说话，进了帐内却又不马上叫军医，而是找了亲兵先打了一桶水来。

张翼遣走亲兵，嘱咐他叫军医在帐外等候，不听传唤不得进来。然后他端了一碗水送到他面前，“先漱漱口，看你一嘴的血。刚刚还有人问大将军是不是伤了内脏，怎么居然吐血这么多。”

姜维漱了口，张翼用布帮他擦洗身上已经凝固成透明的阳精。姜维吐了水，拉过张翼的手，拿过布来。

“我自己来吧，这种事情不必你来做。别让那些禽兽的东西脏了你的手。”

“说的我好像大姑娘一样。”张翼又抢回了布，“你再乱动，伤口又要扯开了。”他一边擦一边看了看姜维尚残存一点血迹的嘴唇，“说起来，你到底把谁的咬断了？邓艾的？”

“没那么好运。”姜维简短道，“是个老同乡的。”

“伯约倒是不念旧情。”

“他倒是念旧情，被废掉之前总算跟我欢好了一次。”

“听你的意思，他之前对你有意？”

“嗯，可惜我对他无意。”

张翼把布投入水里，刚想说什么，姜维又一脸诡异的笑容，开了口。

“他比伯恭可差远了。”

张翼翻了个白眼，用布在他腿上最后泄愤似的用力抹了抹，“好了，我去叫军医进来了。然后大将军一个人好好歇着吧。”

“不行啊，还有事情得请伯恭帮我呢。”姜维笑道。

伤口并无大碍，涂药包扎以后，军医便退了出去，姜维看着表情有些迷茫的张翼，躺了下来，扯下刚刚套上的裤子，张开两腿。

“你这是……”

“邓艾给我留的纪念物，还没取出来呢。我一个人试过了，不行，还是得麻烦伯恭。”

张翼方才恍然大悟——之前一直忙活，都快忘了此事。他在姜维两腿之间坐了下来，把手指探入无法闭合的穴口。

“摸到了。”

被大大撑开的肉穴里面可以隐约看到肉红色的内壁，还有之前被侵入而留下的痕迹。虽然大部分都流了出来，还是能看到一小部分的残余。张翼小心地把手指探入，替他清理掉那些凝固的精液，用布擦掉，又把手指探了进去。

这次不是清理，而是摸了摸那收缩的柔软内里，湿润的内壁仿佛小嘴，轻吻他的手指，炽热的温度让他不禁遐想，如果将自己的阳物放进去，将会是如何的感受。身体里有一股火在窜动，那身体本就让他着迷，如今看到这般春色，自然也有一些难以自持。

姜维被他碰触得也有了反应，下身慢慢挺立起来，张翼这才稍稍清醒一些，意识到自己还有正经事要做。

硬拿肯定是不行的，张翼把手指小心地探入卡在穴口的环状物上，才发现，在中空的铜柱最外，有两圈薄薄的铜延展出来形成一个凹槽，其中里面一圈比较长，并且向穴口外面的方向弯折。因此那东西容易放进去，但是若蛮力硬拿，必然会割破卡在凹槽里面的嫩肉，甚至会把里面的弯折展平，整个嵌入肌肉。这样的伤恐怕就无法恢复了。

张翼想了想，撕了一小片布，把一角塞入肉和金属之间。

“还能再撑开一些么？”

“能。”姜维用力自己撑开穴口，张翼用手指小心一点点隔离危险的铜缘，将布片塞进去。

弄了半天，因为过于紧张，张翼的额头和手心甚至见了汗，而最热的部分还不是这几个地方，而是下体的欲望之根。为了取出这东西，他的手指几乎摸遍了那窄小的甬道之内，触感好得让他流连。若不是担心伤到姜维，他大概会多享受一会。

“放松点，我把它取出来。”

有了布片隔离，轻而易举地便把那铜柱拿了出来，当啷一声扔在地上。张翼大松了一口气，眼睛却还死死盯着姜维的两腿之间。

“你还张着腿干嘛？”虽然这样问，但是视线却没有挪开。

姜维放下一条腿，却还是半遮半露地把那风光展现在张翼面前，张翼站起身来，颇有些依依不舍地看着姜维的身体。

“你就这么走了？”

“你休息吧。”

“你看我这样子，休息得了吗？”姜维笑道，一把摸上了张翼的下体，“你看你也一样。”

张翼打掉他的手，却反被姜维一把抓着，扯着他弯下腰来亲吻。张翼本就意志不坚定，被这一吻彻底弄垮了，任凭姜维抱着他的脖子啃咬，索性也破罐子破摔地比姜维吻得更卖力。

“我知道你想上我。”姜维送开口后说道，“别忍着。”

“你……你可还受着伤。”

“这点小伤算什么？”

“你不是刚刚被折磨了一夜……身体受得了？”虽然这样问，张翼却已经重新坐了下来，手指再次探入那尚未能完全合拢的肉穴。指腹反复摩挲，忍不住把两只手指都插了进去，捏着褶皱之间凸起的嫩肉玩弄。

“一次的话问题不大。”姜维仰了仰头，“正因为被他们这样对待过，才需要伯恭帮我彻底清理，用你的这东西。”

说着姜维把腿蹭上张翼的分身。张翼再也无法自持，三下两下除了衣物，压在姜维身上——当然他还记得避开姜维的伤口。

“真的不要紧？”

“伯恭还是那么啰嗦，倒像个大姑娘。”

“多嘴。”张翼在姜维脖子上轻轻咬了一口，手指捏上姜维的乳头——这时候他才意识到，这里还有个铁环没有取下来。刚刚其实他看到了这东西，但是一时着急没有取下来，也不知道刚刚军医看到了是什么反应——大概他也不会说出去的。

“这个……我也帮你拿下来吧。你忍着点疼。”

张翼小心掰开铁环，转了下来，上面还残留着血迹。张翼心疼地俯身含住了那被折磨的肿胀的乳头，用舌头抚慰伤口。

“这也是邓艾干的？”

“总不能是我自己。”姜维笑道，“不过反正也穿了孔，若是伯恭喜欢，倒是可以找个什么东西放进去，给我留个印记。”

张翼听了这话，恨得轻轻咬了一下口里的东西，姜维一皱眉，把手指揉进张翼的头发里。

张翼被他的玩笑弄没了最后一点怜惜之心，索性一挺身，把自己的肉器贯入姜维体内。被扩张许久的甬道轻易便接纳了他，他一直没入最里，脑子还回想着刚刚所看到的那肉红色的模样，想着那些嫩肉如何包裹着自己的阳物，给他现在这样美好的感觉。

光是这样的想法都让他胀大几分。他开始小心地抽送。姜维一向不变的淡漠表情上，难得地覆盖了一层被情欲控制的热切，那若即若离的感觉让张翼忍不住再次吻了上去。

“伯恭……”姜维轻轻唤他，那声音不像之前严肃或者是玩笑，反而让他第一次体会到了爱意——从姜维那里，这还真有些不容易。他以为本来两人只是互相慰藉的关系，不知道从什么时候，已经成了迷恋。

至少对他来说是这样。

而此时姜维眼里的温柔不是假的。张翼抚着他的脸颊，又加快了动作，一开始他还顾虑到姜维的伤和昨夜的痛苦，想要温存对待。但是那内壁绞得愈紧，他的动作也加快起来。

“伯恭，”姜维喘息着眯起眼，“当时邓艾跟我说，要把我干到怀上他的孩子。”

不知道为什么姜维忽然说这个，张翼稍稍慢了下来。

“然后呢？”

“我说要给他生个小结巴……”姜维笑道，“当然只是损他而已。不过……如果是伯恭……”他两手抓着张翼坚实的胳膊，一脸认真，“你这么好看的人，让我给你生个孩子我乐意得很。”

张翼差点被没他搞得软下来，随即狠狠顶了几下。姜维的胡言乱语被呻吟打断，张翼仿佛报复似地愈发用力——之前那点怜悯心彻底荡然无存。他快到极致，也用尽全力，姜维本来还环在他腰上的腿此时无力地打开，整个人都软了下来，任凭他如何玩弄。

张翼抚着姜维的腰，看着在战场上镇定而意气风发的大将军，掌一国之大权之人，此时在自己身下毫无防备的模样，忽然心里无端浮起一个念头——不知道他在主上的龙床上，是不是也是这副样子。

不过这些都不重要了，此时姜维是属于他一个人的。张翼满头是汗，但是动作毫不减慢，一只手抓住姜维的男根，随着自己的动作开始揉弄。姜维几乎失神一般无意识呻吟着，双手紧紧抓着被褥。

“要是大将军真的愿意，就给我生个孩子也好。”自己说这话都有些脸红，但还是俯身到姜维耳边，轻声说道。

他感觉到身下的人一阵颤抖，阳物被绞缠得更紧，而且一跳一跳的内里敲打着他的分身，把他也推上顶峰。

当张翼喘息片刻起身的时候，姜维的表情又恢复了那份淡然。

“伯恭想要个公子还是千金？”

“……你这下该休息了吧？我还得去处理一些军务，先告退了，大将军。”

然而姜维的凝视如一把刀，戳穿了他故作的不耐烦伪装。他临走前还是再一次吻了姜维的唇。

“多谢伯恭了。”姜维说。

“你拉着我北伐，又把任务交给我做的时候，何时这么客气过？”张翼苦笑道，“现在却来说谢谢。”

“不是为了军务谢你，而是为了你去救我。”

“救大将军是末将应该的职分。”

“还有，为伯恭刚刚跟我的性事。”

“……就知道你没好话。”

早知道就不跟他废话，直接出去了。张翼虽然这样想着，掀开帐帘的时候，还是不自觉地，唇边盈满了笑意。


End file.
